The Evil Side
by EvilAmy
Summary: NOT DONE, AND MIGHT NEVER BE FINISHED!]Amy overhears something horrible that Sonic and the others said. Tikal and Rouge calm her down, and Shadow teaches those boys a lesson! But then, something strange happens... ShadAmyR&R please!
1. The gems

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Sonic characters, cuz if I did, I would make this into a TV show

Note: The whole thing will be in Amy's POV

Amy's POV

I was chasing after Sonic. Why wouldn't he just listen to me for once? But then he stopped...surprising.

"Amy, why won't you leave me alone?"

"Cuz I don't want to "

"God, Amy, I Don't like you! D-O-N-'-T!" I sweatdropped. He had to add the apostrophe... "Now leave me alone for crying out loud!" With that, he dashed away. I felt weak. Wait a sec...I gave a soft laugh. I would just eavesdrop on him and his pals! I ran as fast as I could to his house.

When I reached his house, I crept under one of the windows and listened...

"Had a run from Amy?" Tails laughed.

"I wished she would go away! Ah, how life would be with no more Amy Rose!" They all laughed and agreed. Right then, I felt weak. I ran, and then I started to cry. I fell to my knees. I knew they thought I was annoying, but I didn't know they hated me THAT bad! Right then, Rouge and Tikal rounded the corner They saw me crying and sat next to me.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Tikal asked, patting my back. I kept sobbing.

"Come on Amy. Let's head to my place, and you can tell us there..." I slowly nodded.

Rouge and Tikal helped me up, and Tikal transported us to Rouge's place, Club Rouge. We headed into a room where no one was in, and sat down.

"Now Amy, what happened?" I looked up and wiped my tears. I slowly told them what the boys were saying at Sonic's house. They gasped.

"Those ungrateful boys!"

"How dare they!"

"Let's go teach him who's boss!" I smiled. How nice it was to have friends who cared. The only friends I had were Tikal, Rouge, Shadow, and Cream. That reminded me...

"Oh no! I promised Shadow we would come here!" Rouge laughed.

"Don't worry, he's already here..." I looked up and saw him smiling at me. Then he started to laugh. I gave him a playful punch.

"So, what's wrong Ames?" Shadow could see my tear marks on my cheeks. Thankfully, Tikal explained to him.

"WHAT?!?" Shadow's eyes grew into a bright red. "I'll talk to them..." With that, he dashed off, heading to Sonic's house.

"Psst, Amy. I think you have a secret admirer!" Tikal and Rouge giggled. I blushed at the thought. Did Shadow like me? I shook off the thought. Rouge suddenly got up.

"I almost forgot, I needed to give you guys something..." Rouge pulled out three jewels. One was purple, with a black swirl in it, the other orange with the same swirl, and a pink one with the swirl. "Strange, huh?" Tikal and I nodded. Tikal slowly picked up the orange one, and I picked up the pink. Suddenly Tikal's eyes grew wide. She was going to say something, but it was too late. A beam surrounded us. I dropped to my knees and hugged myself. I felt pain going through every inch in my body. I bet Tikal and Rouge were doing the same. I shut my eyes tight...The beam faded, and I stood up, opened my eyes, and felt a whole different me...


	2. Sonic gets a' beating

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except the ones I own :p

Note: Sorry, I don't know why so many spaces come up 

Also, some of the story might be in Shadow's POV, like now

Anyway, here is chapter two! R&R please!

Shadow's POV

I ran to Sonic's house. How could those be so mean to Amy? The one I loved...I shook my head. I had other things to do right now then think about my love to Amy. I ran up Sonic's driveway. I could hear laughing.

"...and the time when she thought you loved her on the crew ship? That was hilarious!"

"Hey! She almost killed me when she found out!" Then I got really angry, but I smirked, yup, smirked. Amy _almost _killed Sonic, VERY funny. I waited no more. I pounded on the door.

"You there is a thing called a _doorbell_!" Sonic opened the door and laughed. "Sorry Shad! Didn't know it was you! Come in! Come in!" I just stayed put. "What's wrong Shadow?"

"I don't think you know, but Amy sort of eavesdropped on you, and heard what you said about her..." My eyes grew bright red. Sonic's face went pale.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Sonic, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, tell me, WHY DID YOU SAY IT!?!" I grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air. There were advantages being the bigger one.

"S-shadow l-let m-me g-go!" I dropped him. He gasped and rubbed his neck.

"Now tell me, WHY?" Sonic jumped up and started talking real fast.

"Well Shadow Amy gets on my nerves and no matter how many times I tell her to go away she won't listen and she gets so annoying cuz she is always following me and AHH!" Sonic grabbed his fur.

"Well Sonic, maybe you should actually spend time with her, and get to know her. Know I have to get back to Amy. She's with Tikal and Rouge and probably still crying."

I sped off, hoping Amy was okay...

Welp, that was short! I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, so, just wait.

Shadow: Hey! You told my secret!

Shush Shadow, bye bye!

Shadow: But...

I said BYE BYE!


	3. Dundundun!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except for the ones I own!

Shadow: That makes no sense!

...be quite! Sorry it hasn't been up for a while, but I've started school, and it's hectic! Also, I do not know when the next chapter will be up since of Hurricane Francis!

Shadow:...AHH! Hurricane! Run for your lives! screams like a girl

--;;; Riiiight

Amy's POV

I felt strange, I dared not look at me, but looked at Rouge and Tikal instead. They were sitting on the ground, red eyes, black tube top, and black pants. I looked at myself. Same clothes, and I bet my eyes were the same color as the others. I was about to speak, when I felt something take control of me. I, I, I....

...laughed. Something inside my head was laughing, an evil laugh, in a voice I did not recognize, and I felt myself stretching, and then my own vision went blank.

Evil Amy's POV

Hahaha! I had finally found the body I was searching for! I looked at my companions. They smiled at me, and we laughed.

"We've finally got what we were looking for! Now we can dominate the world!" Tikal and I nodded. For so long, I wanted this to happen, and it finally did! Then, someone came rushing through the door...

"Hey Amy, Are you..." It was a black hedgehog, with red stripes on his spines. He had blood red eyes, a white fur chest, and he was...

Cute! He stared at us, with a look of shock on his face.

"A-Amy? R-Rouge? T-Tikal??? WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!?" He backed away one step, looking at us with his glowing eyes. We giggled.

"We are not your friends, we are The Evil Side!"

"We come from another dimension, where heroes are instead crooks, and villains....still villains! "Tikal laughed. I just smiled.

"Your friends are trapped within us, and there is no way they can take control over us! Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Shadow The Hedgehog, the one and only ultimate life form, and I can't let you take control of my friends! Now let them..." He was cut off when three other figures ran into the room. One was a blue hedgehog, which looked a lot like Shadow. The other was a red Echidna, and a two tailed fox. They didn't look at us but right at Shadow.

"Okay Shadow, now it's time I actually beat you up!" Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog confused. Even I was. Who in the world were these guys?

Shadow's POV

Great. JUST great. Something horrible happened to Amy, Rouge and Tikal, and now Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were ganging up on me just because I half choked Sonic. This day was just perfect, _perfect._

"Okay Shadow, time to beat you up!" Sonic glared at me. I just smirked and shrugged.

"Fine, but you won't win..."

"Oh yeah? Well it'll be three against one, so how are you gonna win?"

"I have my secrets..." Sonic and the others laughed. I looked at the now Evil Amy, Rouge, and Tikal. They seemed confused and were looking at me, to Sonic, to Knuckles, to Tails. Then they looked back at me with a 'what-in-the-world-is-going-on' look. Then they smiled, and stepped into the shadows so you could barley see them. This was gonna be a loooong day...


	4. The fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Characters except for Evil Amy, Rouge, and Tikal. My friends own Dark,

Shadow: Now it makes more sense! Oh yeah...WE SURVIVED THE HURRICANE! YEAH!

Yay! Power was out for 3 days, and it came back! Whoo!

Shadow: --; Um, can we get to the story now?

..YOU STARTED IT! By the way, the pairings are...

Tikal/Knuckles

Rouge/Dark

Amy/Shadow

Evil Amy's POV

Hm, these beings seemed to want to pick a fight with Shadow. I saw Tikal staring at the red figure, and I smirked.

"Oh Tikal, don't forget your lover-boy at home!" Rouge and I softly laughed. Tikal stared at us, then shook her head and put her nose in the air.

"Whatever gave you that thought?" She pointed at the red figure, and shook her head again. We laughed. But it seemed Shadow could be in trouble. Oh well, maybe we would help him out-if he needed it. For now, we just sat back, and enjoyed the show.

Shadow's POV

I slowly breathed. If I was going to take on all of 'em, I needed to make sure I had enough air. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Knuckles coming at me with a punch. I got out of the way, so he hit Sonic instead. I smirked.

"KNUCKLES! You're supposed to hit Shadow, _not me_!" Tails was about to hit me with one of his tails, (Haha :p) but again I dodged. Tails hit Knuckles, and Knuckles, thinking it was me, hit Tails. I laughed at their clumsiness. But then I saw the three of them grin. Oh no! It was all a trap! Sonic managed to hit me hard enough to knock me to the ground. Knuckles came from behind me when I stood up, and knocked me down again. This time I stayed on the floor, and faked a groan. They laughed. Perfect. I quickly got up and hit the three of them all at once. They got knocked of their feet! Right when I was about to hit them, Dark came from no where and crashed into me.

"DARK!" I cried. He quickly got off me.

"Sorry, I heard the commotion, so I came to see what was wrong. Then something caught my wing and I came tumbling down, on you..." Dark sweatdropped. I just stood there laughing. But that was a mistake. Dark jumped away, but I got hit by Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. This time they hit me pretty hard, and knocked me against the wall. I groaned, for real this time. My arm was hurting pretty bad, but I wasn't going to let these fools beat me up.

"You can't trick us with that groan again Shadow!"

"Yeah, and..." Knuckles came and punched me hard in the back right when I was getting up. Ow! Man, were these guys planning this the whole time? Because if they were, they must hate me! I tried getting up, but Tails hit me hard in the legs. He was strong for a little guy! Great, now my whole body was aching and I couldn't get up. The three of them stood there and laughed above me. But right then and there, I saw four figures lunge at them. I slowly passed out...

Amy's POV

Here I was, trapped in my own body! Or more like in a gem in my body. I had to get out, and I had to regain control! But first, I tried to make my sight with this...this Evil Amy's sight one. I finally managed to do it! Now I could see what was going on! I saw Shadow lying on the floor, with the other boys laughing around them! Oh! Wait till I got control back! For now though, I had to live with just seeing...

Dark's POV I had jumped before Sonic and the others hit Shadow, which I realized was a mistake. But I was nursing my wing, which almost got cut! But when I looked back at Shadow, he was on the ground, and he looked hurt. Now I was mad! I mean, a little play fight, fine, but one that could kill someone? No way! Three other figures came next to me. It was Darkness, Speed, and Tilas.

"Hey guys, I think we need to help out Shadow..." They nodded. We got up, and started fighting Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. This was gonna be one sweet fight!

Evil Amy's POV

I was going to help, but these new beings seeed to be taking care of that. I suddenly felt a sharp pain, and then a voice in my head.

"Let me out you evil being!"

"Why should I?" I replied to that normal everyday Amy.

"I'll help you, but only if you let me and Tikal and Rouge go!" I thought about this.

"How could you help us?"

"By giving you a place to live, and some info..." This was strange. A hero, helping someone evil? I talked to the other two.

"I don't know, it could be a trick!" Tikal scratched her chin.

"Who knows? Should we let them go?"

Yay! Longer chapter! Sry it hasn't been updated in such a long time X.x


	5. Whats going on?

Disclaimer: Don't own sonic charies blahblahblahblah….

Note: OMG! Soooo sorry I haven't updated! Been SO busy lately!!!

Shadow: You better be sorry…

What did you say?

Shadow: Nothing!

Anyway, here is the story!! Please R&R!

Amy's POV

Alright…this might just work! _We can give you a place to stay! We can help you!!!_

Evil Amy seemed unsure….and so did the others…Maybe this wouldn't work…

Evil Amy's POV

Hmm…it seemed like a good idea, then I could change my name and not have to be called Evil Amy anymore!!! And get a change of evil clothes….

"Fine, but not because of your offer! Now, how are you gonna separate us?"

_Simple! Tikal will use her powers and BOOM! We're in different bodies!_

I looked at Tikal. She nodded. Tikal recited a few words, and in a flash….

Shadows POV

I was still lying on the ground, and saw my friends fighting. Suddenly there was another flash. Now what? I moaned as I got myself off the floor. I thik Knux broke my arm! ARGHH! But when the flash died down, a smile spread through my face.

"Amy! Tikal! Rouge!...." But wait….there evil beings were standing right next to them!

Evil Amy POV

Cool! Now I didn't have a nagging brat in me!

"You think we were gonna keep that deal?" Rouge snorted.

"Not like we care!" Evil Rouge just turned her back.

"Girls, time we changed our names and our looks, cuz soon we'll be ruling the world!"


End file.
